Saigo No Uso
by aicchan
Summary: “Sampai akhirpun kau tetap pembohong... tapi kebohongan yang manis kali ini aku terima, Itachi San... aku akan menunggu... sampai suatu saat nanti kau akan datang dan menjemputku...” ItaNeji fic. RR Plis!


**soOo Saigo no Uso oOo**

Disclaimer: pengen purchase hak ciptanya dari Kishimoto Masashi *dihajar*.

Pair: Itachi x Neji

Genre: Romance - Angst

Genre: M

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Neji!!!"

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil, "Tenten.." dia melihat rekan satu timnya tengah berlari sedikit tergesa.

"Kau ini susah sekali dicari," gadis bercepol dua itu mengatur nafasnya setelah berhasil mengejar Neji, "Hokage Sama mencarimu. Beliau minta kau segera menemuinya."

"Sekarang juga?"

Tenten mengangguk.

Neji tak berkata lagi dan segera menuju ke gedung akademi, meninggalkan Tenten begitu saja.

"Ya ampun—padahal kami sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi dia tetap saja cuek," Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, "memang yang namanya sifat dasar itu susah dirubah, ya?!" tak tersinggung ditinggal begitu saja oleh Neji, Tenten pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sementara, si pemuda tampan berambut panjang itu berjalan menuju ke gedung Hokage untuk bertemu dengan pemimpin desa itu.

Neji mengetuk pintu kayu di hadapannya dan masuk setelah diizinkan oleh si pemilik ruangan.

"Hokage Sama, anda memanggil saya?"

"Oh—kau datang juga," ujar wanita cantik berambut pirang yang duduk dibalik meja kerja, ialah Tsunade, Godaime Hokage dari Konoha, "aku ingin kau menjalankan sebuah misi khusus," ia pun memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Neji, "ada sedikit masalah di perbatasan Iwa Gakure."

Neji membuka gulungan itu dan membaca inti dari misinya kali ini.

"Kau sudah menjadi seorang Jounin selama lebih dari 3 bulan, misi ini menjadi misi S pertama bagimu. Jadi ku harapkan hasil yang terbaik darimu," ujar Tsunade.

Neji hanya membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian dia pun meninggalkan ruangan Hokage itu. Begitu menutup pintu itu, Neji memandang ke luar jendela. Dan seketika dia melindungi kedua matanya dari pancaran sinar matahari sore.

Dia baru menurunkan tangannya begitu matanya mulai terbiasa dengan bias merah itu. Sejenak pemuda Hyuuga itu berdiri termenung menatap awan yang seolah terbakar itu. Senja berwarna merah yang begitu dia suka....

#

"Ini—aku buatkan obat untuk perlengkapan, Niisama."

Neji menerima wadah bulat yang diberikan sepupunya itu, "terima kasih, Hinata Sama. Ini akan membantu sekali."

Gadis manis berambut indigo itu tersenyum, "hati-hati di perjalanan."

Neji membungkukkan badannya, "saya permisi."

Hinata membiarkan kakak sepupunya itu pergi dan dia melambai pada punggung Neji yang entah kenapa dimata Hinata, tampak begitu kesepian...

Langkah Neji menjejak mantab di setiap cabang pohon yang dia lompati. Semakin lama semakin mempercepat lajunya meninggalkan Konoha.

"Perjalanan ke Iwa Gakure memakan waktu 4 hari," gumam Neji diantara konsentrasinya untuk terus mempertahankan kecepatan.

Sore sudah beranjak menuju malam, warna merah menyala yang dia lihat tadi mulai memudar ditelan kegelapan.

Sesekali Neji berpapasan dengan tim yang baru saja kembali dari misi mereka. Termasuk tim 7 yang kini di pimpin oleh seorang Jounin bernama Yamato. Sejenak Neji berhenti dan menyempatkan diri berbincang dengan Naruto, seorang pemuda enerjik yang telah melepaskannya dari belenggu masa lalu. Selanjutnya, Neji pun tak mau buang waktu dan langsung meneruskan perjalanannya yang masih panjang.

...

Neji menghentikan langkahnya di tepi sungai. Hari sudah larut. Lewat tengah malam menurut perkiraannya. Maka dia pun memutuskan untuk bermalam saja disini. Tas besar yang semenjak tadi dia bawa akhirnya diletakkan di tanah dan Neji duduk untuk melepas lelahnya.

Selesai menata tempatnya tidur nanti, Neji beranjak ke sungai untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah melepaskan pakaian atasnya, dia pun bersantai dalam aliran air yang menyegarkan itu.

Neji berjalan ke tengah sungai dan membiarkan tubuhnya terendam sebatas dada. Dinginnya air sedikit meredakan panas tubuhnya yang sejak tadi tersiksa dengan udara awal musim panas yang tidak bersahabat, membuat Neji tidak segera beranjak keluar dari sungai itu.

Suara gemericik air dan bunyi gesekan dedauanan yang tertiup angin membuat Neji merasa nyaman meski dia kini sudah jauh sekali dari Konoha. Sesekali pemuda itu mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya, sekedar memastikan bahwa dia aman. Dan dia memang aman. Tak ada seorang pun tampak di wilayah itu.

Neji menenggelamkan diri, membasahi sisa tubuhnya yang masih kering. Namun juga seperti ingin mendinginkan otaknya yang semenjak tadi berpikir yang tidak karuan.

"_Jangan berharap... dia tidak disini... dia sudah pergi...."_

Suara hatinya berteriak, menyingkirkan pengharapan semunya. Namun tak lama, Neji merasa ada yang meraih lengannya dan menarik dirinya ke permukaan. Cengkraman orang itu begitu kuat sehingga Neji tidak mampu melawannya.

Butuh sekian detik sebelum Neji bisa memfokuskan pandangannya, namun itu semua malah membuatnya terdiam memandang sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Mata onyx itu, rambut hitam itu, kulit pucat itu....

"I..ta.. chi... San..." suara Neji melantun diantara rasa terkejut dan rasa lega.

Itachi memandang Neji tanpa ekspresi. Namun bias bola mata hitam itu menampakkan sebuah emosi yang dalam.

"Lepaskan!" Neji menarik lengannya yang masih dicengkram oleh Itachi.

Namun Itachi tidak melepaskan lengan pemuda itu.

"AKU BILANG LEPASKAN!!" Neji berusaha lebih keras, namun itu membuat pijakannya di dasar sungai tidak stabil dan membuat dia tergelincir.

Saat itu dengan cepat Itachi meraih pinggang pemuda Hyuuga itu dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, ".... aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu, Neji..." bisik Itachi tepat di telinga Neji.

Suara itu seolah melumpuhkan seluruh sistem motorik dalam tubuh Neji, membawanya dalam sensasi yang lama dia rindukan, "kau pikir... sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu?" Neji akhirnya memasrahkan diri dalam pelukan itu. Dinginnya air tak lagi terasa di kulitnya.

Itachi melepaskan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang dia kenakan, dan melilitkannya di tubuh Neji. Tanpa bicara, dia mengajak pemuda itu keluar dari air.

Mereka berdua duduk di tepi sungai itu, diam—tak bersuara, tak pula bergerak. Masing-masing hanya ingin menikmati dahulu keberadaan mereka dalam keheningan yang menentramkan.

Itachi memandang lekat sosok Neji. Bocah dalam ingatannya, kini menjelma menjadi sosok pemuda tampan yang semakin mempesona. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya menyusuri bentuk wajah Neji, "... kau berubah..."

"Sudah aku bilang... berapa lama waktu berlalu semenjak kau pergi... dasar pembohong!" Neji memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi dan menunduk.

"Maaf...."

Satu kata itu membuat Neji lupa akan kemarahan dan kekesalannya pada pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"... Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?"

Itachi memandang Neji, sorot matanya tampak sayu... tak lagi bersinar seperti permata hitam yang Neji kenal dulu.

"Ada begitu banyak alasan... yang mungkin terdengar konyol bagimu,"

"Ceritakan padaku!"

Itachi memandang wajah Neji, "kau akan membenciku begitu kau tahu alasannya..." gumam pemuda itu lirih.

"Kau bisa coba," tuntut Neji lagi.

Ragu, Itachi menempatkan pandangannya pada bola mata lavender yang dia suka itu. Dan akhirnya dia pun menceritakan semua alasan kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha setelah membantai klannya sendiri. Membunuh ayah, ibu, sahabat dan semua orang, namun menyisakan adiknya seorang.

Neji bahkan tak sanggup berkata apapun setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang tersembunyi dari pembantaian klan Uchiha. Dia sama sekai tidak pernah menyangka, di dalam tubuh Konoha terjadi konspirasi yang begitu luar biasa.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu duduk di hadapan Itachi yang kini tampak begitu rapuh. Mendadak Neji merasa kalau dirinya telah menancapkan kunai pada luka yang masih bernanah. Tanpa diperintah otaknya terlebih dahulu, Neji mengusap wajah Itachi dengan telapak tangannya.

Itachi mengangkat wajah yang tadinya tertunduk. Dia memandang kedua bola mata Neji, permata yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari ingatannya. Mata yang kuat, bersina penuh tekad... mata yang sudah menjebaknya dalam jerat yang tak terlepaskan.

Dia pun membalas sentuhan Neji dengan perlakuan serupa. Di sentuhnya kulit wajah Neji yang putih dan tanpa noda itu. Dia memperhatikan setiap detail perubahan di tubuh pemuda Hyuuga itu. Sosoknya tak lagi sama dengan bocah yang secara tidak sengaja ditemukan olehnya di hutan saat sedang berlatih kunai.

Sosok kecil yang tergeletak di tanah hutan yang becek akibat air hujan yang tumpah ruah sore tadi. Lumpur mengotori pakaian dan juga tubuhnya, tapi itu tidak membuat sorot tajam mata bocah itu menjdi padam. Benar-benar mengingatkan Itachi akan adik semata wayangnya...

Neji menyadari kalau Itachi tengah melamun, "—apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Itachi kembali tersadar, lalu dia tersenyum tipis, "aku teringat waktu pertama kita bertemu dulu."

Mendengar itu mendadak wajah Neji menjadi panas, dan rona merah tampak di kulitnya. Jelas terekam dalam ingatannya saat Itachi menolongnya saat tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak perangkap untuk binatang liar di hutan.

"Ternyata kau masih ingat," Itachi masih menempelkan telapak tangannya di pipi Neji, meski pemuda itu sudah melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya.

"Ma—mana bisa lupa 'kan!!" Neji segera berpaling dari Itachi, namun saat itu tangannya tertahan dan detik berikutnya, dia sudah berada di dalam pelukan Itachi.

Sejenak sepi menjadi penghibur mereka. Suara alam tak sampai pada telinga mereka, begitu juga indera yang lain yang fokus akan kebersamaan mereka. Itachi melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Neji sementara kepala Neji bersandar di pundak Itachi.

"Pertemuan kedua kita juga aneh, ya?" kata Neji memecah sunyi disana, "aku hampir jadi sasaran hidup kunai nyasar yang kau lemparkan."

"Khh.. kenapa sih kau selalu ingat hal-hal memalukan seperti itu?" tanya Neji.

Itachi tertawa pelan.. ekspresi yang hampir dia lupa, "karena setiap detikku bersamamu itu berharga. Tidak akan aku lupakan."

"Perayu!!"

"Cuma sama kamu," balas Neji cepat, "dan sejak pertemua kedua itu, aku dan kamu sering jadi partner latihan," lanjut Itachi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, "seandainya dulu aku tidak menahan diri.. mungkin aku sudah berbuat ini dan itu padamu. Tapi rupanya keinginanku untuk memilikimu memang tidak selancar kenyataannya."

Kembali mereka bungkam.

Kini Neji teringat saat Itachi tak kunjung datang saat mereka berjanji untuk berlatih di hutan... pertemuan kelima mereka menjadi pertemuan terakhir karena keesokan harinya Neji menerima kabar kalau klan Uchiha telah dibantai oleh salah satu anggotanya sendiri. Kabar yang membuat Neji nyaris gila karenanya.

Dan sekarang... dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan bertemu lagi pada orang yang telah membawa kunci hatinya.

Saat itu Neji melepaskan diri dari pelukan Itachi, entah apa yang merasukinya, dia pun mencium bibir Itachi, "... aku bukan anak kecil beumur 9 tahun lagi... aku... sudah mengerti apa yang aku inginkan," bisiknya.

Itachi tertegun melihat kesungguhan terpancar dari kedua bola mata Neji, "kau serius?"

Neji tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Itachi, "aku tidak ingin melepaskan saat ini begitu saja. Dengan keadaan yang seperti ini... entah kapan lagi aku akan bisa menemuimu," suara Neji melemah dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

"Kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain," Itachi pun segera mencium Neji, menikmari bibir yang terasa dingin oleh udara malam itu, "jangan menyesal, ya?!"

Neji memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terlarut oleh kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Itachi...

.

#

.

"Mmm..." Neji memejamkan matanya saat ciuman Itachi beralih ke lehernya.

Itachi menyibakkan helai rambut panjang Neji yang masih separuh basah, membuka jalan lebih lebar untuk menyecap kenikmatan dari kulit Neji. Jemarinya dengan bebas menyentuh kulit tubuh Neji yang terbuka. Memetakan bentuk tubuh pemuda itu dalam ingatannya.

Punggung Neji kini bersandar di batang pohon yang menaungi mereka. Nafasnya tak beraturan setiap kali Itachi menemukan titik-titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Dia memeluk tubuh Itachi, merasakan suhu tubuh dan detak jantung mereka yang bersahutan.

"Ahh.." Neji memejamkan mata saat merasakan sentuhan Neji di sisi tubuh pribadinya, "I-tachi.. San..."

Itachi menikmati seluruh reaksi tubuh Neji terhadap sentuhannya, dia memberi ruang kosong dalam ingatannya hanya untuk merekam setiap detik kebersamaan mereka itu. Bibir Itachi kini menikmati bibir Neji dan dengan segera menjelajahi isi mulut pemuda itu dengan lidahnya. Neji merapatkan pelukannya pada Itachi. Jiwanya telah terpasung sempurna oleh sentuhan itu.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk membuat Neji takluk sepenuhnya pada Itachi. Tubuhnya seolah es yang mencair akibat suhu panas yang luar biasa. Seluruh gejolak dalam dirinya terbebas tanpa hambatan dan tubuhnya terkulai lemas tanpa daya.

"Kenapa? Jangan katakan kau sudah lelah," bisik Itachi dengan nada menggoda di telinga Neji. Telapak tangannya menyusuri bentuk perut Neji yang terbentuk sempurna, hasil nyata dari latihan yang selalu Neji lakukan dengan rutin.

Neji memandang kedua permata hitam yang berada di hadapannya, "jadikan aku milikmu... sekarang..." pintanya.

"Dengan senang hati," Itachi menempatkan Neji sedemikian rupa di pangkuannya, "aku tidak akan menahan diri..."

Neji membenamkan diri di lekuk leher Itachi saat tubuhnya mulai menjadi bagian tubuh Itachi juga, "aahhk.." rintihnya pelan. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat punggung Itachi dan membiarkan jarak diantara mereka menghilang hingga mereka menjadi satu keutuhan.

"Ahh.. mm.." setelah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Itachi dalam dirinya, Neji pun mulai bergerak seirama dengan Itachi.

Saat itu yang mengisi kesunyian malam belantara itu hanyalah suara dua insan yang tengah terlena dan terhanyut dalam arus yang begitu kuat. Memisahkan mereka dari nyata dunia dan berkelana dalam khayal yang tak bertepi.

"Ahh.. Itachi San..." Neji menengadahkan kepalanya saat Itachi menyusuri lehernya dengan ciuman yang begitu manis, tubuhnya bergetar oleh semua sentuhan Itachi di tubuhnya.

Masih terus menciumi pemuda yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya itu, Itachi pun mencari titik terdalam di tubuh Neji. Dan saat dia menemukannya, dia bisa merasakan reaksi dari tubuh pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Sekujur tubuh Neji terpusat pada sensasi yang dalam sekejab melumpuhkan seluruh sistem syarafnya yang lain. Ledakan sensasi menyelimuti tubuh Neji seketika saat seluruh dunianya berubah menjadi satu warna, hanya putih semata yang mampu dilihatnya. Segala tak berbentuk, bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang berserakan. Namun perlahan kepingan itu mulai menyatu dan berwujud dalam suatu bentuk yang baru.

Itachi memeluk tubuh Neji begitu erat saat mereka berdua telah kembali berpijak ke bumi. Dikecupnya bibir pemuda itu dan diusapnya lembut helai rambut Neji yang terurai di punggungnya, "apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Itachi seraya membelai wajah Neji.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menggeleng, "tidak.." katanya, "kau menyempurnakan aku..."

Itachi tersenyum, membuat wajahnya tampak sangat tampan, "kaulah yang menyempurnakan aku. membuatku kembali menjadi seorang manusia...." lalu dia merebahkan tubuh Neji di jubah akatsuki yang menjadi alas bagi mereka semenjak tadi.

"Tidurlah," bisiknya pada Neji. Dia pun menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu dengan helai kain yang ada di dalam ransel Neji.

Sebelum memejamkan matanya, Neji memandang kedua bola mata sekelam langit malam itu, "kau tidak akan menghilang saat aku bangun nanti 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," Itachi menyusuri bibir Neji, "mungkin besok aku tiba-tiba pergi karena merasa bosan disini. Atau tiba-tiba partnerku datang menjemput," katanya, "apapun bisa terjadi 'kan?"

Dan Neji pun tersenyum. Dia tahu... kalau saat dia membuka mata nanti, dia akan menemukan Itachi sebagai orang pertama yang dia lihat. Dan akhirnya Neji pun lelap dalam tidur ternyenyaknya..

#

.

Pagi datang menyapa mereka seolah ingin segera mengusir rembulan dari tahtanya. Baik Neji dan Itachi, keduanya telah terbangun dan telah membersihkan diri di jernihnya sungai yang memantulkan cahaya fajar. Itachi memakai kembali jubah Akatsuki miliknya dan membenahi tatanan rambutnya. Begitu juga dengan Neji yang merapikan penampilannya.

Angin berhembus lembut saat Itachi membalik badannya dan tersenyum pada Neji, "sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi," katanya.

"Secepat ini?" Neji membereskan isi ranselnya.

Itachi mendekati pemuda itu, "aku akan kembali... suatu saat nanti aku akan pulang dan menemuimu. Kau tidak akan melupakanku 'kan?"

Neji menggeleng, "tidak akan," jawabnya singkat. Lalu dia berdiri dan menyandang ransel di pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu..." Itachi mencium sekilas bibir Neji, "aku pergi dulu."

Neji tak lagi berkata apapun saat itu. Dia hanya berdiri diam memandang sosok Itachi yang menghilang dari hadapannya begitu saja, bagai ilusi yang tampak terlalu nyata... sekujur tubuhnya masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap sentuhan Itachi semalam. Ingatannya masih segar saat dia dan Itachi menjadi sebuah keutuhan.

Entah berapa lama dia diam disana, tak peduli pada binatang-binatang hutan yang melintas melewatinya. Kakinya seolah terikat pada bumi tempatnya berpijak. Tak mampu bergerak maupun melangkah. Hanya setitik airmata menetes sunyi di pipinya. Tanpa perlu Itachi menjelaskan, Neji sudah sangat mengerti bahwa itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Seolah angin datang untuk menyampaikan bahwa itu adalah saat teakhirnya melihat sosok bernama Uchiha Itachi di dunia ini...

"Sampai akhirpun kau tetap pembohong... tapi kebohongan yang manis kali ini aku terima, Itachi San... aku akan menunggu... sampai suatu saat nanti kau akan datang dan menjemputku..."

Neji pun akhirnya berbalik, sejenak dipandangnya langit biru yang membentang luas di atas sana dan dia pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat yang telah memberikan keutuhan pada dirinya yang dulu rapuh seperti boneka. Dan Neji tahu... ingatan hari ini.. tidak akan pernah dia lupakan meski nanti dia tidak lagi mampu untuk mengingat namanya sendiri.

"... Sayonara... _Amaguchi Sama_...".

.

.

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

_**Saigo no uso wa Yasashii uso deshita; Wasurenai**___

_**-The final lie was a tender lie; I won't forget about it-**_

_(Uso - S I D)  
_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**The End**

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHA *tawa stress* ANEH ANEH ANEEEEHHH *mrinding sendiri*

Thanks to cho yang udah rajin menteror diriku. Dan fic yang sempat 'terlantar' ini akhirnya kelar dalam waktu semalam. Yang tadinya cuma 670an words, bisa sampai 2000an words kaya gini. Wkwkwkwkkwkwk. Pair yang 'unik' ya itaneji ini... mu gimana lagi, dua-duanya muka seme, bingung dah pas biqin lemonnya XP

Btw kata amaguchi tuh diambil dari kata amai = manis, dan kuchi = mulut; jadi artinya 'si mulut manis' aka. perayu, bisa juga sebagai kata kiasan untuk pembohong.

Soo—-aku tunggu concrit, saran en ripiu anda buat fic ga jelas ini XDD SANKYUUUU!!!!!


End file.
